


Exámenes Fantásticos y Como Pasarlos

by Chiara_Polairix



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiara_Polairix/pseuds/Chiara_Polairix
Summary: Una serie de viñetas AU narradas por Nagini en dondecse vive la vida universitaria, se estudia de última hora, hay relaciones secretas se arma un desmadre y sus compañeros se ligan a sus profesores.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superunicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Bueno chicos Nada de esto me pertenece.
> 
> Y esto se me ocurrio después de salir del examen. Asi que puede estar algo OOC

-El exámen es en parejas- dice el profesor- Ustedes y Dios, quien sea ateo la hace individual. - termina con una sonrisa el muy cabrón.

 

Y Nagini no deja mentarle la madre al profesor en cuatro idiomas diferentes siendo Graves el más culero de la facultad luego de Grindelwald.

 

Que hoy tienen el tercer parcial y no se estudió nada del tiempo futuro, ni del  _ Going To _ y mucho menos del  _ Will _ .

 

Maldita sea Leta por recordarles un día antes por el grupo del WhatsApp.

-Aunque ande en valle de sombra de muerte, no temeré mal alguno-  recita Credence a su lado, claro como el si estudió.

 

-venga a nosotros tu ayuda, perdona nuestros acordeones asi como nosotros perdonamos a nuestros maestros- Y el menor de los Scamander le sigue.

 

Nagini voltea para todos lados solo para escuchar el sonido de un zape bien dado por la Goldstein. Tendrá que agradecerle más tarde por eso.

 

Credence le hace unas señas con “El Código” que utilizan para pasarse las respuestas entre si.

 

A veces ella misma se pregunta como los demás no han notado que ha sacado una calculadora en pleno exámen de inglés en una Universidad que, obviamente no enseña nada que ver con las matemáticas (Por algo todos los de ese grupo están aquí) 

 

Pero luego decide que se la pelan, porque sabe que a Credence se lo va a coger Graves a la hora de la salida, por algo siempre saca buenas calificaciones este men.

 

“Que sea lo que Dios quiera” se encoge de hombros y empieza a responder el exámen.

 


	2. Tarea a las 11 de la Noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A todos nos ha pasado que hemos dejado una o dos tareas a medio hacer o sin empezar, solo para terminar acordándose de hacerlas el domingo en la noche. Bien esto es lo que pasa si estás en el equipo de Nagini y nadie ha hecho ni madres.

**_*Domingo en la noche Aplicación de WhatsApp grupo 666*_ **

 

 **Tina:** Oigan chicos el profe de inglés dejo tarea? 

 **Leta:** No sabría decirte :(

 **Obscurial:** Lo del cuadro filosófico de que materia es?

 **Tina:** Es para Ética

 **Obscurial:** Gracias i loviu 

 **El Madre Naturaleza:** De que cuadro hablan? 

 **Tina:** Para mañana es lo de la linea del tiempo y el cuestionario.

 **El Madre Naturaleza:** WTF? ya me perdí, cuestionario, linea del tiempo? Ayuda!!!

 

Y así es como Nagini lee todos aquellos comentarios de aquellos anormales...ejem...compañeros de clase que preguntan cada tema relacionado con la tarea, se detiene en un par de mensajes ¡Oh mira! ahora ya han iniciado una estúpida pelea sobre porque confunden las malditas materias porque las enseña el mismo profesor.

Abre el chat privado de Newt Scamander alias "Madre Naturaleza" en el grupo de WhatsApp  con su foto así de "como que no me doy cuenta" en el mirador de la ciudad en una fantástica puesta de sol....lo que nadie sabia o siquiera se daban cuenta era que en ese mismo mirador había sido vistos dándose arrumacos con su novio, el mismísimo profesor Dumbledore.

Por el momento era una información que se guardaría para ella misma...ya encontraría el modo de sacarle provecho.

 

**_*Chat Privado con Newt Scamander°_ **

 

 

 

 **Maledictus** : Weeey el trabajo!!!

 

 _*Newt ha enviado el documento*_  Realismo.docx

 

 **Newt:** Nagi! Agregaste a Tina y a Credence ? ya ellos tienen sus preguntas pasa el documento para editarlo XD

 

 **Maledictus** : No, no lo tengo Scamander, esas preguntas son de la otra materia estas bien pendejo 

 

 **Newt:** En serio? Confiare en ti, solo por esta vez :) :)

 

Tras un par de emojis más la conversación se cierra para dar paso a otras ocupaciones, Nagini sonríe pensando en como disfrutar su nueva serie de Netflix.

Hasta que un nuevo mensaje le llega al chat grupal.

 

 **Obscurial:** Habrá clases mañana XD Solo decía

 

¡Ah Que la verga! ¡Como les gusta andar chingando al prójimo! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
